Living Without Her
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike will always love Buffy, but the summer of her death, he finds something that he never thought he was missing.


Okay, so, slightly ashamed of this fiction. It's really not my pairing of choice at all, but the muse wouldn't leave me alone, until I finally caved and wrote it. I know Dawn is pretty much not sixteen yet at this point, but she will be here. I couldn't write her any younger than that. It's only a oneshot because I really couldn't stomach to make it any longer. I'm rating this M, just to be on the safe side. If anyone actually reads this, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

It should have made him beyond thrilled once she returned. His Slayer was dead and he mourned, accepting the fact that he would never see her again. Her return took him by surprise, and he was happy to have her back, but what he once felt for her was no longer there. Five months he lived without her, and found something much more, something he never even thought he was missing. He promised to protect the girl until the end of the world, and he did that, in more ways than one. It was this realization that had him perched outside her room, tapping on the windowsill, which became somewhat of a habit.

She awoke at the sound of the taps, moving over to the window to let him in.

Spike didn't hesitate before taking her in his arms, smothering her with kisses. It had been far too long since he last touched her.

Dawn pulled away, taking in a deep breath. "You shouldn't be here," she whispered.

He shook his head. "I couldn't go one more bloody night without seeing you. I know that Buffy's back now, which means us sneaking around together has to stop, but I just had to see if you were okay."

She smiled, leading him over to her bed, pulling him down on it with her. "It's sweet that you wanted to check up on me, but I'm doing fine. You've protected me all summer, Spike. You don't have to anymore. Besides, you know Buffy would freak if she ever found out about us, and I just got my sister back."

Spike nodded. "I know, and I wouldn't want to do anything to make things more complicated between you two. I'll always love your sister, Dawn, but what I feel for you, I don't even have the words right now. I promised her that I would look after you, even though she's back now, I can't seem to stop. Although, I'm sure this isn't exactly what she had in mind."

Dawn laughed. "Yeah, somehow I really doubt that. She still sees me as a little kid, but in reality, I'm older than you are." She took on a serious expression. "I've loved being with you this summer and I have to admit, the whole sneaking around thing has been really exciting, but things are different now. We can't see each other anymore, it's too risky. I kinda like you; I wouldn't want to do anything that would make Buffy stake you."

Spike accepted her answer, even though it was the last thing he wanted. "What do we do now?"

Dawn grasped his hand, pulling him down on top of her. "Make love to me, Spike. One last time, please?"

He could deny her nothing as he slowly removed her clothing, wanting this to last for as long as it could. Spike did the same with his clothes, letting her help him take them off because she liked doing that. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, nose, then finally reached her lips, slipping his tongue inside to massage it with hers. He caressed and fondled her breasts, not removing his mouth from hers, until breathing became an issue. Spike pulled away to let her take in a breath, using that to his advantage to spread kisses up and down her neck, licking the salt from her skin.

"Don't leave a mark," she told him, knowing there would be no way to explain that if he did. Even though she loved the thought of having his fangs in her, it wouldn't be the best idea.

Spike nodded and lowered his head, taking a nipple into his mouth. He sucked her hard, then gave the same ministration to her other nipple.

Dawn moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.

He suckled her tits until they were raw, moving down her body to kiss every inch of her stomach, tonguing her navel.

Dawn had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, loving when he did this to her. She felt him graze her thigh, glancing down and having a feeling about what he wanted. "It's okay, you can go ahead. No one's likely to see it."

Spike growled at the thought of another man touching her there, but he shook the jealousy away and felt his face change, kissing her thigh before puncturing her with his fangs, taking two long pulls of her sweet blood, then licking the wound closed.

"God, that was amazing, but enough foreplay. I need you inside me now," she panted.

Spike was happy to oblige as he positioned himself over her, thrusting his manhood all the way inside of her, which caused her to let out a loud squeak. "Shush now, love, you wouldn't want anyone to hear you."

Dawn shut her eyes, meeting his every thrust. "Harder, Spike, I can take it."

Spike pounded her hard and fast into the mattress, thanking the bloody Gods that her bed didn't make much noise. He pulled out, then pushed right back in. Spike felt that she was coming and knowing how loud she tended to get all the times they've had sex in his crypt, he smashed his lips to hers, muffling the screams. Spike came right along behind her, pumping a few more times, before sliding out of her and resting at her side, holding her close to him.

Dawn was breathing heavily as she rested on his chest, tracing his abs with her finger. "That was wonderful."

He smiled. "Took the words right out of my mouth, love."

They both were then enveloped by a sudden sadness, knowing this was the last time they would be together.

Spike let out a breath that he didn't need. "I should go; the sun will be up soon."

Dawn nodded and moved off of him, watching with despair as he got dressed.

He turned to her one more time, pressing a quick, but firm kiss to her mouth. "I love you, sweet bit."

She felt her eyes tear up, but would wait until after he was gone to cry. "I love you, too."

With one last look, Spike took off out the window.

Once he was out of sight, Dawn finally let the tears fall. No matter what happened, she would never forget all the great times they had together. After all, you never forgot about your first love.

**The End**


End file.
